


Heathers

by stxrgxzer



Category: Heathers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heather’s AU, M/M, Tags to be added, im sorry, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: A heather’s AU of Bnha. Really it’s just me listening to Heathers and writing as I go. It sucks.





	Heathers

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love Iida im so sorry. he takes the place of Ram. please enjoy this fic! even though this was written at like 3am.

Izuku walked down the hallway on the first day of highschool, his diary and books pulled close to his chest. People all around him were yelling obscenities and he was starting to lose patience. He ran into a girl and apologized profusely before breaking into song. 

“College will be paradise if I’m not dead by June,” He rolled his eyes as the thought about how “beautiful” things could really be. All he wanted to do was be popular. He obviously still wasn’t paying attention anymore, because he ran into another peer.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked.

“Get away, nerd!” 

“Oh - okay.”

Izuku continued to make his way through the hallway and thought about his diploma and smoky french cafes. All he wanted to do was set this damn school on fire. He continued to walk, picking up the pace a bit. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by any of the jocks. Sadly, his wishes weren’t heard, he ran straight into the worst of them,Iida, he was an asshole. 

“I know life can be beautiful,” He whispered to himself before running straight into his best friend, Ochaco Uraraka, his best friend since diapers.

“We still on for movie night?” She asked, her pink sweater giving her slight sweater paws. 

“Yeah,” Izuku sighed, “you’re on Jiffy Pop patrol.” 

“I rented the Princess Bride.” Uraraka said, smiling brightly at her best friend. She had always known how to cheer the green-haired boy up. 

Izuku leaned back a bit, faking suprise. “Again? Don’t you have it memorized by now?” 

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for happy endings.” His friend said, a lovesick twinge added.

Mineta, another one of the jocks walked by, leering at Uraraka. “Uraraka! Wideload!” He laughed before sneering. Izuku had had enough of this shit. He turned and faced the jackass. 

“Hey pick that up. Right now.” Izuku demanded. His head pounding from having to deal with all this crap. Mineta gave him a look that was oozing with ‘are you talking to me’. “Yes, you. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend! You are a highschool has-been waiting to happen, a future gas attendant.” Izuku finished, feeling pride and joy. That was until the dick pointed out a zit on his face and left all the students laughing. Izuku continued to walk until a group of boys came walking down the stairs. Bakugou, Kirishima, and Kaminari.

Kirishima was the captain of the cheerleading team, Kaminari didn’t really have a personality, and Bakugou was the one and only, almighty… he was the leader. They were the popular kids. The only group that could literally change your life. As everyone fawned over them, Izuku saw his chance. He snuck off to the bathroom. 

He was washing his hands when all of the Bakusquad as people called them walked in. Kaminari went straight for the toilet and began to purge while Bakugou leaned up against the wall and told him to grow up. 

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Kami.” Kirishima suggested. Kaminari walked out of the stall and scoffed. 

Just as Izuku was about to leave their homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa, walked in. “Ah, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Kaminari. You’re late for class.” 

Izuku watched as Bakugou tried to explain his way out of a week's worth of detention when he cut in. “Actually, Mr. Aizawa, we’re all four out on a hall pass, yearbook committee.”

Aizawa took the bait and left, telling them to hurry up. Bakugou looked over the note and smirked, “This is amazing forgery, who are you?” 

“Uh, Izuku Midoriya, I crave a boon.”

“A boon?”

“Can I sit at your table, at lunch, just once. No talking is needed. If people think you like me, maybe they’ll leave me alone?” He rambled, praying that they would give him a chance. No one usually did. The bakusquad just laughed. He continued to tell them what he could forge for them. They complimented his facial symmetry and bone structure. The began to fix Izuku’s outfit and tell him that he was going to be beautiful. 

Izuku walked out of that bathroom looking like a whole new person. They made their way toward the cafeteria and everyone began to look. There was a new boy with the bakusquad. That was all the buzz at that moment. Bakugou lead with style and grace. For the first time in ever, Izuku looked good, felt good and was being talked about. He was beyond ecstatic that he was in with this group.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts! xoxo


End file.
